Mario Kart 9 Prediction
I am going to rate all Mario Kart games on handheld and home consoles (Sorry, Arcade). All these kart games are FANTASTIC. This is MY OPINION and you most likely will not agree (BELIEVE ME, IT WAS REALLY HARD TO RANK.). Write down in the comments about your ranking of Mario Kart games. 8. Mario Kart 64 (N64) This was a really hard decision, but nostalgia out of the way, The game has NOT aged well. It hurts my eyes. Almost all of the game's tracks, except Wario Stadium, have been featured as a retro track in either DS, Wii, 7, or 8 Deluxe. The AI is horrible. This isn't a BAD game, but I don't think I will see myself going back to play this game anytime soon, unless I want to experience Wario Stadium or nostalgia. Sorry, MK 64 fans..... 7. Super Mario Kart (SNES) This game kick started the Mario Kart series, even though it ALSO has not aged well. Even though it has flat tracks and boring names (Mario Circuit 1, Mario Circuit 2, MARIO CIRCUIT 3....) and the map takes over half of the screen, It still reigns over 64 because it doesn't make my eyes hurt as much as 64 does (I should go to the eye care doctor) and it has good music (Donut Plains, Opening screen music). Imagine if there were 3-5 Rainbow Roads in this game. That would be nuts! The reason this is also low on the list is because all the tracks happen to be in....... 6. Mario Kart Super Circuit (GBA) Yes, you heard it right. Super Circuit has both original and SNES tracks. Super Circuit had tracks I enjoyed really much, like Cheese Land and Ribbon Road (which are in 8 and 8 Deluxe). Overall, this game is really fun, even though the controls aren't that good compared to newer titles. 5. Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii was a really good game. It had new tracks, which some are still my favorite to this day, like Maple Treeway and Grumble Volcano. It had an impressive amount of playable characters. This game also introduced tricks. Even after all that, the game feels kind of meh to me. I didn't like the tilt controls. Sure, you could use other controllers, but you had to use the D-pad to do tricks, which kind of felt weird to me. This game was meant for the casuals, and the game was unpredictable. You can never stay at 1st place for an entire race unless you are lucky. One time, I was racing at DK Mountain and had SEVEN blue shells thrown at me through the entire race. I ended up finishing 10th place. 4. Mario Kart DS This game was impressive for a handheld. It introduces retro tracks, had solid wonderful nitro tracks, and had Mission Mode. Mission Mode was super fun, and I have no clue as to why this hasn't come back in the successors. I definitely want Mission Mode in the next new Mario kart entry. Most of the retro tracks were pretty good, even though DS didn't do much to innovate. 3. Mario Kart Double Dash (GameCube) I REALLY like this game. This game tried something new by adding 2 players in one kart. The character roster is wonderful, the tracks are fun and innovative, and there are special items for each character. Mario and Luigi get fireballs, Yoshi and Birdo get eggs, Bowser and Bowser Jr get the epic Bowser Shell, etc. There is also All Cup Tour, which in that cup, you get to play all Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special cup tracks in ONE. This and the two person per kart mechanic is what I want in the next Mario kart entry. Sure, the controls take a while to get used to, but once you are used to it, You will love it. 2. Mario Kart 8/Deluxe (Wii U & Switch) Mario Kart 8 was the first Mario Kart in HD, and it looks gorgeous. It introduced the anti gravity mechanic, which in that mode, lets you drive upside down and on walls. It also bought character from other Nintendo franchises in DLC, such as Link, and Animal Crossing characters. The retro tracks have been completely redesigned, even the music. (not gonna lie, I don't like the new DS Wario Stadium music...) The nitro tracks are mostly terrific and fun to play. However, the new Rainbow Road isn't that exciting, the Battle mode has just normal tracks, and the character roster is obnoxious. Metal Mario returns?!? Baby Rosalina?!? Pink Gold Peach?!?! Why are there so many clone characters? Wait.... Its gets worse; They made 2 wonderful DLC packs, but it came with three more clone characters. Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, and Dry Bowser. They left out some fan favorite characters like Birdo and Diddy Kong and replaced them with these clones. Why? Mario Kart 8 Deluxe removes the horrible battle mode from 8 and replaces it with a wonderful, nice battle mode with Balloon Battle, Renegade Roundup, Bob-omb Blast, Shine Thief, and Coin Runners. It still has the stupid clone characters; however, it adds Dry Bones, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Inkling Boy and Girl, and another stupid clone.... Gold Mario. 1. Mario Kart 7 (3DS) This pick may be very controversial, but I chose MK7 for #1 on my list. Its just my opinion. I don't know what it is about this game, but I love it. The drawbacks in this Mario Kart game is that there is no Waluigi and no single player vs mode. How could they miss that? The nitro tracks are amazing, especially Maka Wuhu and Rainbow Road, and they bought back the best retro tracks from the previous games. The character roster, is a bit weird with Honey Queen and Wiggler, but that is okay. I spent tons of hours into this game more than any other Mario Kart game on this list. This is the best handheld Mario Kart game in my opinion, and it looks clean and gorgeous for an early 3DS title.